


Electric Feel (Diakko)

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, Established Relationship, F/F, I ALMOST DIED WRITING THIS, I'm gonna cry, Sexual Tension, Smut, They are of legal age here, and then sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: Tension exists for the purpose of release. Diana and Akko discover this.[AKA: Sexual tension, release, but with love]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 17
Kudos: 500





	Electric Feel (Diakko)

The first time she thought about _it_ was during was movie night.

In the course of their relationship, Diana discovered that Akko’s preference for unreasonably short leg-wear was universal. Skirts, shorts, _sleeping boxers_ , it didn’t matter—anything past three inches above the knee was apparently ‘way too warm’, and Diana never thought herself the type to police what her girlfriend might want to wear.

And so there they were, sprawled across the loveseat of Diana’s dormitory while watching a movie on a contraband television set Constanze had smuggled in and customized. Diana would have had something to say about the illegality of the television’s presence, but she was too preoccupied with keeping Akko steady while the brunette curled up at her side, legs settled on Diana’s lap, an arm around her neck while they both watched the movie, enraptured.

_[“Are you listening to me?”]_

Akko inched forward.

_[“I didn’t_ become _one them. They accepted me as a man. A human being.”]_

The brunette had gasped with such wonder that Diana chuckled.

“Anthony Bopkins is _so_ good!”

“Aren’t you glad I picked this move?” Diana absentmindedly ran her fingers through Akko’s hair, pulling her in so that the other woman laid her head on her shoulder. With the intention of securing their position, Diana draped her free arm across Akko’s legs, her palm laying flush against the brunette’s thigh to keep her steady.

She heard a soft gasp—then noticed Akko’s attention had left the screen in favor of the hand on her thigh.

“Is something wrong?”

The brunette seemed to pause in contemplation, humming softly to herself before setting her hand above Diana’s and leaning in to ghost a kiss along her jaw. “Nothing.” Then she grinned, returning to the movie while running her fingertips along the back of Diana’s.

The fleeting feeling of Akko’s breath along her ear stirred her. Diana didn’t realize she closed her eyes. She opened them again—searching for red, jaw clenching, hand inching upwards while she squeezed softly against smooth skin in attempt to understand why there was suddenly a fire in her stomach.

But it was movie night, so she supposed they had to watch that movie.

* * *

The second time she thought about it, she was standing at the hallway at ten-past-eight in the morning.

And her brain had turned to mush.

“Di—ana!”

Akko snapped her fingers to capture her attention. Diana blinked. _Beatrix_ , had she been staring? She was. Goodness she was _staring_ and Akko had an eyebrow raised because—

“I never thought you’d have such a dirty mind!”

_Excuse me?_ Diana huffed, burning so very red, _so_ very fast. “I do _not._ ”

“My face is over here!” Akko pointed out, looking smugger by the second while she gestured upwards with her hands. “This,” she gestured lower, “is my chest. But I’m sure you know that because you were _staring._ ”

In her defense, she wasn’t staring very long. And did Akko really need to open the door to her dorm room looking like _that_? It was hardly appropriate, what if it had been someone else? What was the point of buttons on a pajama top if she never closed them all the way through? And where were Sucy and Lotte, because—

“Come _on_ ,” Akko pulled her through the doorway by the wrist. “I can practically hear you thinking.”

“I came to fetch you for breakfast.” Diana explained, following Akko into the familiar space and closing the door behind her. The other girl threw her arms upward for a morning stretch with her back towards the blonde.

“ _Mou_ , so early for a Saturday!” Akko said around a yawn, turning in place and letting her arms land lazily on Diana’s shoulders. Despite all her teasing she grinned, and the sight of it was enough to draw Diana closer while Akko moved up to her tiptoes for a kiss. “But it’s always a good morning when I see you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Diana tenderly replied, smiling at the soft kiss Akko had given her and leaning in to steal another. It was with a mild appreciation for the brunette’s disheveled morning wear that she tilted her head, hands settling on the smaller woman’s waist, and kissed a little harder. Akko hummed into the contact, giddy from her girlfriend’s affection.

“You are weirdly clingy this morning.”

“Shall I curtail my advances?”

Akko shook her head vigorously, laughing. “Advances are very much welcome.”

“I was under the impression they weren’t, given your admonishment of my staring—"

“So you _were._ ”

_Shit._

The brunette’s grin eased into a smirk.

It was probably too early for this but there was no answer better than honesty so—“I was.”

Akko was silent for a moment.

“Did you like it?”

Would Sucy and Lotte be returning soon?

“I did.”

It seemed the brunette had no quick response to that except to lean up for another slow, languid kiss. It was deliberate. Intentional. Sending a message to Diana in a way that made her remember her hand on Akko’s thigh and the burning in her stomach.

Akko pulled away. Diana took a moment to drink in the look her girlfriend was giving her. Her deep, blue eyes traced the shape of Akko’s lips, going down and down and _down_ until she was rewarded with a pleasant view of underneath Akko’s poorly buttoned top. Akko could probably _see_ the movement of Diana’s throat when she swallowed, _feel_ her shaky, shallow breaths.

“Hm.” The smaller woman hummed, hands settling on slender shoulders which she was suddenly putting pressure on. Akko leaned forward. Diana staggered back, her lips parting a little at the way the motions were giving her a better view of _underneath that bloody top_ —and her ears glowed red because she couldn’t like away, unable to resist sneaking a glance.

Akko had pushed herself flush against Diana’s body, pinning her against the door. Then she was kissing her. Hard. Diana was happy to forego ogling in favor of kissing Akko back—to _hell_ with breakfast and schedules and how early it was. There was a leg placed in-between hers and Diana shuddered, biting down on her lip while Akko _pushed_ —she didn’t even notice how hot it had been getting until she felt a bare thigh grind against her. She rolled her hips forward, groaning low and quietly, fingers digging into Akko’s sides while she enjoyed the pressure that was building.

They’d only ever gone this far. But Diana was beginning to want more—so much more— _Beatrix_ she had never wanted to _touch—_ to _consume_ so badly _._

“A—Akko.” She leaned back, realizing that the brunette now intended to indulge the skin of her neck. Akko’s teeth grazed along her pulse.

_“_ Bruises.” Diana whimpered through gritted teeth.

“Don’t worry—I—I won’t—”

“You misunderstand.” Diana threw her head to the side, moving her collar out of the way to expose a little bit more skin. “I want bruises.”

Akko eyes widened, then in a flash she was more than ready to oblige, sucking on the skin where Diana’s neck met her shoulder and sinking in her teeth for a _bite_ —

The doorknob rattled, followed by gentle push on the door they were leaning on.

“Akko?”

Lotte’s voice was muffled from the other side, curious as to why the door didn’t seem to budge.

Akko _groaned_. Completely put off by the interruption, she had abandoned all semblance of dominance and decided to collapse into Diana’s arms.

“ _Kami-sama!_ ”

Diana still felt weak in the knees but caught Akko by the arms regardless. “W—We should fix up and—”

“Open up or I’m going to mushroom-grenade this door.”

* * *

The rest of the day was torturous. Sexual tension didn’t have the habit of dispersing itself when one was left high and dry.

Or wet, rather.

Amanda was absolutely brutal about it. Within the first thirty minutes of their little group picnic she had already suggested they just get a room and be done with it. Diana didn’t know how she could tell they needed it. Frankly, she didn’t care. At this point she was actually considering it.

The stinging on her shoulder never left. It was a souvenir from the morning, reminding her of the feeling of losing control and how _bad_ she had wanted it. She looked up from the notebook she was writing on to watch Akko chase down a contraption Constanze had made. All she could think about was—was—

“Diana.”

She blinked towards Barbara. “Yes?”

“You’ve snapped your pencil.”

Oh.

“While staring at Akko.” Hannah added, crossing her arms and leveling Diana with an outright exasperated look. “I’m beginning to feel sorry for you so just say the word and tonight Barbs and I will find a way to scram.”

Her ears burned red faster than her mouth could defend her dignity, so all she could do was look down in gratitude while Hannah and Barbara laughed their merry hearts away.

* * *

By the third time—she wasn’t thinking anymore.

All she could do was writhe. In desperation. In need.

In _hunger_.

Because she has _never_ felt this hungry before and Akko was moaning into her ear—hot, and sweating, and pushed back against the wall of her dormitory before they could even lock the door behind them. Diana’s hand disappeared underneath the hem of Akko’s shirt, her thumb brushing along _just the right spot_ to make her moan again and by _Beatrix_ this was _so much better than just looking._

“Fuck,” Akko panted, head falling back with a ‘thud’ against the wall when Diana returned an earlier favor by pressing her knee in between the brunette’s legs.

“Move?” Diana tried not to beg.

She didn’t need to. Akko hips were rolling forward on their own, desperate for pressure and contact and _release_ and the way she was whimpering was going to drive Diana over the edge.

She pulled up Akko’s shirt with little resistance and brought her _tongue and teeth and lips_ to pleasure the skin of the other woman’s neck. Akko _moaned_ , nearly choking Diana with the way her arms latched around her neck, grinding erratically against her. “ _Kuso_ , D—Diana, I could come from this alre—”

Not yet.

_Not yet_ , Diana thought to herself, pulling Akko off the wall and into a heated kiss. Her thoughts were jumbled—'the couch’ and ‘don’t trip’ and ‘her lips’ and— _oh god her lips._ Somehow they arrived to their destination in the middle of the room with far less clothing than they had coming inside.

Akko had a red bra. It matched her eyes and her personality, but all Diana had to say to that was—“take it off?”

She asked. Of course, she had to ask first—she would never impose. Akko obliged, reaching back and unclasping her bra while licking at the shell of Diana’s ear, straddling the blonde witch down the couch in the process.

She was probably staring a certain away because Akko was suddenly purring.

“You look like you could eat me up.”

Diana snapped. Her hands balled into fists while they tugged at Akko’s denim shorts, pushing—or pulling—anything just to take them off already!

Once the restrictive clothing was accounted for her hands returned to Akko’s bare sides, sliding upwards before moving back to trace the brunette’s spine if only so she could dig her fingernails into the soft skin of her back. Akko attended to Diana’s suddenly-exposed chest.

“Ahn—Akko.”

“This is okay?” Akko paused, red eyes searching while she retracted her hands to hover a painful centimeter away from Diana’s skin.

“Yes,” the blonde panted. “Don’t stop.”

Akko kissed her forehead, pressing up against her again. “You look perfect.”

Diana leaned up. Akko undressed with only the light filtering in through windows to illuminate her was breathtaking. “You look beautiful.”

She received a chuckled in reply, the sharp exhalations tickling Diana’s nose.

Her hands were shaking now, gripping at Akko’s waist so deeply they could have left marks. “I want you.”

“You can have me.” Akko led one of her hands to her stomach. “All of me.”

_All of her._ Diana tried to level her breathing, getting drunk off of the way Akko was moving against her. Her hand slipped lower, tracing the flat plane of Akko’s stomach until her fingertips dipped into the band of her underwear.

“Dia—” Akko’s breath hitched. “P—Please?”

Her free arm wrapped around the brunette’s waist, keeping her secured. Her other hand slipped in lower, every each of skin she covered made her groan with such need she wouldn’t have been able to stop if she wanted to.

But she didn’t want to stop. She wanted to make her feel good. So _, so_ good.

“ _Diana!_ ” Akko’s head fell forward onto her shoulder the moment she came into contact with the sensitive skin of her core. She started slowly, barely needing to move as Akko’s grinding was movement enough. It was wet, slick, and so much hotter than anything she had ever felt before in her life.

A few moments of Akko breathing against her skin, she slipped inside. The long, strained moan against her neck was a sound she never wanted to forget.

She slipped in another finger.

“Shit.” Akko hissed, contracting a little with her hands flying to Diana’s shoulders.

“Akko? I’m sorry I’ll—”

“No, shush, no.” The brunette adjusted herself, and Diana felt heat rise underneath her neck at the feeling of herself moving in deeper. Slowly, she moved, curling her fingers inside Akko while appreciating the encouraging grunts.

_Faster._

Akko captured her lips, barely able to manage a proper kiss in the heat of Diana’s movements. Diana held her tighter—wanting nothing more than to please—her own arousal building into something primal.

“I’ve never been so turned on my life.” The blonde admitted shamelessly, licking her lips. It drove Akko further on edge. She moved with such vigor that at this point Diana could hear the dirty sounds of wetness and slapping.

Akko leaned against her forehead, eyes pleading, hand at her cheek.

“Fuck me deeper?” She panted. “ _Please._ ”

_Please._

Diana all but growled, eyes closing shut while she bit down at Akko’s neck. Akko was clawed at her back. It stung. It would leave marks. But that meant she was _hers and Diana never wanted to be anything else but Akko’s at this moment._ She went faster— _and faster_ —and had observantly pressed onto the tender skin along Akko’s walls that made her moan the loudest. Her own hips had joined in the motion, and the pressure was enough to get her off. She just wanted to this feel good. _So fucking good._ Soon Akko was tensing up all around her, her shouts muffled by her own sweaty skin and—and—

“I’m going to come, _onegai_ , D—Diana you’re making me—”

—and then all the tension had come crashing down.

The moment felt sublime.

Akko’s arms were wrapping around her the same way her walls closed in on her fingers. Pulsating in waves. Warm, and even wetter than when they had started. Akko was dazed and heaving.

They stayed that way for a full minute, Diana not daring to pull out while she mumbled sweet nothings deliriously into Akko’s ears, savoring the remaining contractions around her fingers, brushing back her lover’s mess of brown hair.

The brunette had gone limp and all she could do was breathe.

“Breathe,” Diana cooed, massaging the back of Akko’s head. “Take it easy.”

“ _Mou!”_ Akko breathlessly chuckled, regaining some semblance of consciousness. “How are you this good at sex?”

Diana blushed, doing her best to manage the movement of her hips which was still in very much need of pressure. Akko seemed to be retrieving her bearings, managing to take Diana’s lips in a kiss brimming with gratitude.

“Y—You can go out—” Akko blushed.

“I’ve just given you an orgasm and suddenly you’re bashful?” Diana couldn’t help but tease.

Akko grinned back, eyes still hazy. “You won’t be laughing when I’m done with you.”

Oh.

“So relax,” Akko pushed her backwards into the corner of the armrest and the back of the couch. The knowledge of reciprocation had jump started all the fires in Diana’s system and the slickness still dripping from her fingers helped little in quenching them. “And sit back.”

Akko was grinding again. Kissing her. Running her hands along the length of Diana’s arms while she moved lower to kiss at her collarbone.

_She’s—she’s going to—?_

“ _Ah.”_

Akko lips had captured Diana’s chest and this time it was _her_ turn to claw at her lover’s back. Every lick drove her crazy, but it was the _attentiveness_ of it all that turned her on harder. As though Akko had been thinking about doing this—as though she was _prepared_. The thought of Akko thinking of _her_ and _of sex_ was a guilty pleasure that served to keep the embers raging hotter.

Akko was crawling downwards now, carefully peppering the skin with kisses, her hands coming to rest along the inside of Diana’s thighs by the time she took a kneeling position on the ground.

All coherent thoughts flew away to the direction of where Akko had flung her underwear.

“Akko.” Diana whispered softly, so deeply self-conscious with the way Akko was looking at the most intimate part of her. She gasped when her legs were pulled apart slighty, and then there were red eyes connected with hers that paused to ask permission.

Diana nodded, shivering from anticipation.

And then she _moaned._

Downright _moaned_ so shamelessly she had almost forgotten her name.

The brunette had no sort of anticipatory care or kissing, the only thing Diana could make out was the feeling of lips and a very _very_ warm tongue exploring the folds in-between her legs.

“Fuck.”

She had never cursed with such conviction.

“Akko.”

Her head fell backwards, eyes closed, and Akko shifted so that her legs settled atop of her shoulders and _oh, the way she was kissing her_ there _was—was—_

“Mmmh.” Akko hummed while pressing her tongue against Diana. The sensation was electrifying. She could feel the rumble of her voice, and immediately one hand flew downwards to grip a handful of brown, sweaty hair. She pulled her closer, _closer_ , hips jerking upwards in a frenzied need for _more._

She was beautiful. So beautiful and so passionate and she _fucked her so good._

“A—Akko, _please_.”

Then Akko was sucking, and Diana swore she was going to lose it if it could get any better than this.

The sound of slurping broke the quietness of her dormitory and the clarity of it made her even wetter than she already was. She had no time to hold back or control the building pressure—her hips stopped rolling and began to jerk instead.

Her hold on Akko’s head was a death grip by now—the latter seemed to understand, not daring to stop while she maximized the contact of her tongue and her lips to bring Diana off to a finish.

By now she was biting into her knuckles, trying not to wake the entire castle with profanities and the name of the woman she loved most. With a final grunt she tensed up—and then collapsed.

She was falling, falling, _falling_ into a feeling that felt so good she didn’t have the words for it.

It came in waves, the same way Akko had. And by _Beatrix,_ Akko was heedful—letting her come down from her high with soft kisses and licks, as if to coax every drop of pleasure from the experience for her.

For her. She did this for her.

“Akko,” Diana called out in a weak voice, still panting. “Come closer?”

The brunette crawled upwards, splaying herself above Diana’s naked body. She was grinning, although she looked tired, and when she licked her lips Diana pulled her in for a kiss.

It tasted like sex.

Akko traced shapes into her shoulder, kissing her lazily along the neck. “Any good?”

“I—Where did you learn to _do_ that?”

Then Akko chortled. “ _That_ good huh?”

Diana didn’t even want to deny it.

“For the record, I just happen to know you well enough.”

“I don’t think we’ve explored _this_ part of our relationship before for you to know me all _that_ well about it.”

“Attentiveness? Service? Sounds like the way to your heart if there ever was one!"

Diana rolled her eyes, poking at Akko’s nose. She tugged on the nearest blanket she could find to settle them both underneath it.

“You make it sound like I wasn’t attentive enough.”

“ _Really._ ” Akko perked up. “Were you not listening to me when I told you how good you were at fuc—”

Diana laughed. “Shush. I get it.”

She did. And now that the first time was over, there was plenty opportunity to get even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been suffering through 10 days of finals - doing nothing but reading (nearly 250 articles), writing 3 papers, and only sleeping when I felt too tired and for only four hours at a time. I lost track of day/night and existed as 100% gradschool student made up of coffee and nicotine. I GOT SO TIRED AND WENT ON DISCORD SAYING, "Dude when all of this is over I'm gonna get drunk and write smut!"
> 
> So here we are! I'm just glad I survived! A special thanks to my ultimate bro Shmehua1 who had to deal with my incessant and endless BITCHING about school and papers and statistics and psychology my goodness she was an MVP and was probably so tired of me
> 
> Anyway I honestly DIED WRITING THIS GUYS I'M ALSO SO SHY TO POST IT BUT LIKE HERE WE GO??? BRB GONNA WRITE A FUCK TON OF FLUFF AND APPOINTMENTS NOW AND CRY IN SHYNESS | Title is inspired by Electric Feel by MGMT


End file.
